


Hartmon OneShots

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, other characters make cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Oneshots based on the Ship of Cisco Ramon and Hartley Rathaway<br/>All of them are also on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scruffy Handwriting

 

Cisco held the shopping list closer to his eyes, attempting to decipher the contents as he stood in the supermarket shaking his head. Hartley had promised to cook that night, a real treat as his food was amazing, the only problem was that Cisco couldn’t read what ingredients he needed. He had his side of the list in completion in the trolley and he had a few of the things Hartley had asked for or reminded his of verbally, he even had a couple of items he had heard him mutter as he wrote the list but some things were just impossible.

Giving an audible sigh he took out his phone, snapped a picture of the uncrossed words and sent it to Hartley with a large animated question mark beneath it. While he waited he went to look at the magazines and papers. The front pages read the usual political scandals from Nation Wide, (though more often than not they were from Gotham City) Financial papers showed news from Starling City about the new and improved Queens Consolidated VS Wayne Enterprises and a few held photos of a red blur. As he read one of the headlines he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

“OK you have got to be kidding me this time Cisco, that is all perfectly legible.”

"Maybe my eyes need testing but it really isn’t, what does it say?”

“Sage and Onion Stuffing-“

“Hold on, let me write this down,” Cisco sighed tossing a TV listings magazine into the cart. “OK so stuffing.”

“Home brand cola, and I mean home brand it’s not for drinking.”

“Yep.”

“A pork joint and a bottle of wine, your choice.”

“Alright I’ll be home soon and from now on, type your God damn lists.”

“It’s not that bad.”

Cisco hung up and pushed his phone into his jean pocket, collecting the items on his now readable list.

When he arrived home Hartley was waiting with two flutes of champagne and the oven pre-heating.

“Did I forget an anniversary?”

“No, you didn’t, I have a surprise for you, but first let me put the dinner in,” he said taking the shopping bags from his husband, kissing his cheek in the process.

“Mmm, dinner, wine, champagne and a kiss on the cheek, you are excited.”

“OK I can’t wait any longer,” Hartley said having put the meat in the oven to cook, taking the flute from Cisco he took his hand, leading him over to the couch to sit down. “I got a call today.”

“Gonna need more of a clue on this one Hart,” Cisco told him, growing anxious.

“It was from the agency, one of their clients read our file and chose us to adopt their baby.” Cisco’s world stopped.

“Really, like seriously this time?”

“Seriously, I let them give the girl our number and she’s been texting me, she’s 4 months along, baby is a healthy size and she thinks we’d make amazing parents. She want’s to meet us just to be sure but from what she’s saying, I think we’re finally going to be parents.” Hartley told him, Cisco took his face in his hands and crashed their lips together. Hartley and Cisco joined the adoption agency right after they married five years ago, knowing it would be a long process before they were even considered by the clients. Hours later, after their dinner and other activities, the couple lay in their bed, Hartley absently making shapes over Cisco’s chest. “I hope this works out.”

“It will, whatever happens Cisco we will be parents. Teach our kids how to read, ride a bike, even writing.”

“Well God help them if you take that upon yourself,” Cisco laughed.

“Is it really that bad?”

“Hart, you may as well have taken your glasses off when you wrote it.”

“Fine,” he conceeded, “you teach handwriting, I’ll take reading.”

“You have got yourself a deal.” He smiled pressing a kiss to his husbands, messy, bed-hair.


	2. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco finds a cat. Hartley isn't amused.

 

"We are not keeping it." Hartley told his boyfriend firmly.

"Aww but Hart, look at him," Cisco said lifting one of the seemingly angry ball of fluff from the box, cradling it to his chest, scratching it's head with his finger.

"No, we'll take it to an animal shelter."

"Please," he said giving his widest puppy-eyes.

"Cisco come on, I'm not a cat person."

"Hartley you aren't a human person."

"That's besides the point, the cat has a collar, it belongs to someone else." Hartley tried reasoning.

"At least let me find his owners. Please," he tried the eyes again, knowing Hartley couldn't resist. Hartley sighed, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, knowing he'd regret what he said next.

"Fine you can keep him until his owner claims him."

"Yes!" Cisco cheered, punching the air, "let's go Leonardo," he cooed reading the name from the collar. "We need an awesome picture of you for those posters."

Rolling his eyes Hartley went into the kitchen to cancel Barry and Caitlin coming over for dinner, knowing Caitlin to be allergic to cats. Hopefully she'd be OK around them at STAR Labs.

Cisco printed out the posters while Hartley headed to the store for a weeks worth of cat supplys and a handbook for taking care of them. Since they weren't having company they worked on some calculations on their laptops and seperate projects in the livingroom to their appartment, Cisco turning in first. Hartley followed through shortly, having solved his problem to find the cat curled up dead in the middle of his side of the bed. "Move it."

"But he looks so peaceful."

"Cisco move the cat."

"Not a chance, he's chosen his spot." Sighing Hartley picked up the cat, slightly more rough than necessary and it lashed out with it's claws on his arm.

"Ah fuck," he called getting it loose, dropping it outside of their room and firmly slamming the door. All the next morning while they got ready for work the cat was shooting Hartley dark looks. They left early to put up posters with their home number on and Hartley had the phone forwarded to his cell during the day in case anyone wanted to claim (what he now referred to as) the demon spawn. Their neighbor, a young woman training to be a vet had checked the cat over, declaring it fine so they just had to wait for him to be claimed. Hartley gave it two weeks. He just wanted the creature gone.

  
Friday morning he stood in one of Cisco's t-shirts and a pair of sweats, leaning against the door frame of their room with a steaming mug in his hands, as Cisco packed a travel bag with some clothes and equipment. "I should be back by Monday," he said zipping up the bag and turning to Hartley. He was dressed in jeans and his rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spoc t-shirt and Hartley's old College jacket. They would wear each other's when they went away, just for a warm reminder of each other. "Are you sure you'll be alright with him?"

"I promise not to throw him from the windows or leave him without fresh food and water." He said as said creature rubbed itself up against his boyfriend's leg. Cisco tried to get all the hair off as he was traveling with Caitlin to Gotham City, where head of Wayne Enterprises had requested some assistance. This was however just a formality as they were really going to help Bruce jazz up the "batcave." They headed through to the hallway, Cisco put his bag down and hugged Hartley, kissing him lovingly.

"OK, I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday," Hartley replied handing him a travel mug with fresh coffee. "Text so I know you arrive safe."

"I will," with a last peck on the cheek Cisco left to the Caitlin's car which was patiently waiting on the street. Hartley showered and dressed for STAR Labs. A lot had happened since he first returned bent on destroying Harrison Wells but now he was just like one of the team with the newly resurrected real Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan heading the research and Team Flash. After his experience with Eobard Thawne Hartley had been cautious about trusting them but he had come round eventually when he was being trusted and recognized for his work.

Mid-morning a coffee mug was placed on his desk, he looked up from his laptop to see Tess smiling down motherly over his shoulder. "Thanks," he smiled, "I think this is almost done," he told her sitting back and rubbing his eyes. On his desk his phone vibrated with a text from Cisco telling him they were almost at Gotham. After Tess left him to work Hartley finished and proof-read the plans he'd been working on before emailing them to Harrison for hopeful approval and permission to work on building. He agreed to do a lunch run for himself, Barry, Tess, Harrison and Ronnie who was visiting while Martin Stein spent time with his wife.

Hartley had just set everything down in the car when his phone rang. He put it on speaker not wanting to let the food go cold. "Hello?"

"Hi is this Hartley? I think you found my daughter's cat, he's called Leonardo we haven't seen him in just under a week."

"Yeah we have him, he's fine, my neighbor is a vet, she took a look at him for me. When is good for you to collect him, I'm kind of at work at the minute but I should get home about half five at the latest."

"That's great, if you could text me your address we can get there about six if it's convenient?"

"Six is fine, i'll see you then."

Upon his arrival back at the breakroom of STAR Labs he found Dr Wells reading his email, making scribbles in the margins, Hartley was happy for critique and corrections so he left him to it, leaving his burger and shake on the table for him. The rest of the gang were eagerly waiting for their lunch. Hartley's phone buzzed again. 'Arrived safe, love you, don't kill the cat x- C' He smiled and sipped his shake.

"What're you so happy about then?" Ronnie asked.

"Someone called and claimed Satan's Little Helper." He grinned, "they're picking him up tonight and I get my side of the bed back. Cisco's gonna be heartbroken though, he's really attached."

"He'll be OK, he had a good week but the cat's going back to where he belongs. It's what's best for him." Tess told him.

"Agreed. Should I text him about it or wait until he's gone?"

"Text him and prepare him," Barry said, "he's probably gonna want to know. Speaking of which I have to check the blood results at email them to Cait or she's gonna kill me."

"I'm gonna tell him, so he doesn't come home unprepared," he said texting him as Harrison called him over to look at the plans.

Hartley arrived home with an hour before Leonardo's owners were picking him up, he packed up the things they had bought like the extra food and dishes and the pair of toys Cisco bought to keep him entertained while they worked. With everything in a box he waited in the kitchen, getting a bottle of water from the fridge when he felt something rubbing up against his leg. The cat stood on his two back paws, his front ones tapping their way up his jean leg. Hartley rolled his eyes and ignored him, turning the tv on in the lounge and putting his feet up on the coffee table. The cat followed him and pushed against his leg, rolling over, meowing at him. Sighing Hartley gave in and stroked the cat, which began to pur. "You trying to suck up to me? You're heading home soon," he said with a smile. The buzzer rang and he got up. "Hello?"

"Hi we're here for our cat."

"Yep come in up." He buzzed the woman and her daughter in. He let them in the apartment and showed him the picture they had just so he could be sure it was the right cat, (Cisco would kill him for giving it to the wrong people.) Satisfied he went and brought the cat in his arms back to the eight year old girl who was bouncing on the spot with excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried hugging her returned pet and kissing his head.

"OK Madeline what have we learned?"

"Don't leave my bedroom window open while we're in the other room eating dinner."

"That's my girl. Thank you so much," the mom said shaking his hand.

"Don't worry about it, there's some left over food I'd prefer you take it rather than it go to waste."

"That would be great, honey put him in the carrier so he doesn't get loose." Hartley carried the box of cat things down and saw them off in their car, returning to his now empty apartment. Hartley sat in the kitchen at the bar on his laptop, reading through the plans and improvements Harrison had sent him when he sighed. The apartment felt lonely. Empty. Without that stupid cat. Hartley took a break when Cisco called to tell him they wouldn't be home until Tuesday night due to a set back in the tech department.

Sunday was Hartley's day off from STAR Labs, the only time he would go in was if there was a meta-human emergency. Bored and alone he decided to take a walk to the little shopping precinct a couple of blocks North from their apartment building. He bought himself coffee and a light lunch before heading back the longer route through the park when he saw a familiar man and a little girl, sitting on the front steps to their building with a cardboard box between them. Written on the side was Kittens, Free to good homes. He went over, the little girl looked increasingly sadder as one of them was taken before he got there. "Hey Bob, Sophie, what's the matter?"

"Her mom developed a cat allergy so we have to get rid Peanut and her kittens. Sophie's really sad to see them go," Bob explained placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
"Peanut was my best friend." Hartley smiled sadly, looking in the box. Three kittens were left playing among the strips of newspaper.

"We're having trouble with these three, they can't be separated without starting to mew and cry." Bob said sadly, "nobody seems to be willing to take all three of them together." He said as Hartley reached in to stroke the kittens.

"I could take 'em." He said. "Cisco found a lost cat and got pretty attached before we found the owners, this might cheer him up a little."

"Promise you'll take good care of them?" Sophie said looking up at him with glowing wide eyes.

"I promise and if you miss Peanut I'm sure Cisco wouldn't mind you coming to see them."

"Really? Can I daddy, please?"

"If it's OK with Mr Ramon it's fine with me." Bob said, Cisco and Hartley had been good friends of he and his wife since they moved into their apartment. They had even babysat for Sophie before on rare occasions so it wasn't like they were strangers.

"Thank you Mr Rathaway," Sophie grinned bouncing on the spot.

"No worries, come on, let's take these little guys upstairs," he said picking up the box. Sophie and Bob helped him take the kittens upstairs and showed him the right things to order for them to play with and eat. Hartley made coffee for Bob and himself while Sophie played with the kittens.

"What're you gonna call them Mr Rathaway?" Sophie asked when the delivery came. Hartley was letting her decorate the food and water bowls.

"Well this little guy," he said stroking the grey kitten in his lap, "is gonna be called Oliver, the ginger one Lucifer and the little white one over there Figaro."

"I like those names." She smiled petting Lucifer. "They're Mr Ramon's favourite cat names so it's a surprise for him, so we need to make these bowls look special." They set to work, and finished them the next day after school and work when Hartley said he'd babysit so her parents could make a PTA meeting.

"Finished."

"They look awesome, Mr Ramon is gonna love these, high five." She slapped her palm to his and they watched the Aristocats until her parents got back.

Tuesday after work Hartley let Sophie come over to play with the kittens and her parents took the oppertunity to do some grocery shopping. Hartley's phone vibrated on the table to let him know Cisco was downstairs. He told Sophie to hide in the office with them and let them out by throwing the ball with a bell in it they loved to chase. He greeted Cisco at the door, kissing him on the lips. "Welcome home. I have a little surprise for you."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Something I think you're going to love, go sit in the lounge." Hartley waited for him to sit before opening the door to the office just enough so Sophie could throw the ball and all three kittens raced after it, seeing Cisco they began sniffing around his feet before reaching up to be petted.

"You got me kittens?"

"I know how much you loved that cat and Sophie who we babysit her mom developed an allergy so they had to get rid of them, I said we'd take them in. Though you might have to share," Hartley grinned as Sophie joined him, sitting on the couch and lifting Oliver into her lap to stroke him.

"I think I can live with sharing," Cisco agreed tickling Lucifer's belly.

"We even decorated their food bowls," Sophie grinned, Cisco looked over and saw the names.

"You remembered the names of my favourite comic book cats?"

"Of course I did."

"Hartley Rathaway, I just love you."

"Good because I love you too."


	3. Fear of Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Hartley are fixing the roof. One problem, Cisco doesn't do heights.

  
Cisco Ramon looked uneasy at the thought of sitting in the contraption before him. Said contraption composing of a harness, and a swing suspended from the dome ceiling of STAR Labs that had been seriously damaged in the process of capturing and detainment of a recent metahuman. His work partner, the also recently reformed Hartley Rathaway had already kicked off from the platform and was swinging contented, looking back, welding torch in hand. “Are you sure it's safe?”

“For the hundredth time, yes, it is safe,” he replied amused as Cisco gave another tug on the chains that would be suspending him from the roof. “Come on Cisco, we don't have all day.” Ever so reluctantly Cisco stepped into and secured the harness, holding tightly to the suspending strap and chain as Hartley used the remote to move it along the riggings, his eyes slamming firmly closed. The mechanism stopped and Cisco remained firmly holding on for dear life. “Can't weld with your eyes closed Cisco.”

“You say that like your sure of that fact.”

Hartley rolled his eyes at Cisco, “What are you scared of heights or something?”

“Not so much heights, more falling over 100ft to my death,” he said his eyes still refusing to open.

“Don't be silly Cisco, come on, open your eyes.” Cisco stubbornly shook his head no. “Cisco.”

Heaving a sigh Cisco counted down in his head, slowly letting his eyes open and adjust to the lower light. They got started working, Cisco only looking at his work through the welding mask or to Hartley to signal he was ready to move on as Hartley had the remote. Suddenly Cisco stopped, half way through making a joining, lifting his mask, Hartley stopped, turning, noticing the face his work partner was pulling as Cisco let out a loud sneeze, his welding gun slipping from his grasp, the tubes preventing it falling to the ground, as the sneeze continued to echo.

"Ah fuck," he muttered, hearing the protest the tank was giving as the gun swung from it. Pressing his eyes firmly shut he attempted to reach for the tubes or the gun but his hands were not leaving the strap and chain keeping him suspended from the ceiling.

"You OK?" Cisco remained silent, Hartley noticed he was trembling slightly. Cautious not to startle him he moved himself closer to Cisco, reaching out to place his hand over his on the straps. Cisco peered carefully, his eyes were glosy with tears, one had already creeped over the edge and ran down his cheek. "It's going to be OK, just look at me, OK, we're going back to the platform. Just focus on me, OK, not anything else." Holding onto Cisco's strap for support and to prevent it from shaking so much he manovered both of their swings back, firmly over the platform. Slipping out of his own at lightening speed he went about untangling Cisco from his, setting his less than stable feet onto the ground. Taking him over to the far wall he sat him on the floor and gave him a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong, I shouldn't have made you do what makes you uncomfortable. I'm sorry," Hartley sat beside him on the floor, placing a soothing hand over Cisco's. After a short period of recovery Cisco felt OK to move about, but he was certain he was not getting back into that harness. "Come on," Hartley said, "burgers, my treat." He smiled pulling Cisco to his feet, remaining joined at the hands. As they took off of their welding gear and walked through the main floor towards the door, hand in hand Hartley swore he saw Barry hand $20 to Caitlin who looked very smug, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he pressed a kiss to Cisco's temple as they climbed into his car.


	4. Interlaced Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley takes a moment to contemplate his relationship

  
It’s only a small gesture, but to Hartley it means the world. It’s all of the trust, affection, comfort, acceptance. And love. Love. Love was something Hartley never thought he’d experience again. Or ever, come to think about it. He thought he’d had it once, but he was mistaken, he realised as he was cast aside by the one he thought he loved. He had felt used, cheated, cheap and rejected. He’d been taken in by the promise of job security, acceptance and someone who cared. How wrong he had been.

There was nothing about the man in question that was any kind of caring creature. He was full of darkness and anger. He was just good at hiding it. After all that’s what happens when you lead a double life. A life of secrets and anger. People get hurt.

Hartley got hurt.

Sometimes he wondered what Cisco saw in him. He wasn’t anything special. He was, by his own account, damaged goods. Damaged by Eobard Thawne. He was still learning what normal was these days. When he thought the man was his boss they had been very private about their interactions. Now he understood the mans distance, his coldness. It wasn’t even just because it was fake, nobody is born that heartless, not even him, he had been turned that way. Now it was up to them and future generations to try and right the wrongs, but even if they could Hartley knew it was futile. A paradox.

Movement beside Hartley withdrew him from his thoughts. He looked at the sleeping body beside him with a smile. He and Cisco were on track. The way it should have been. He shouldn’t have been involved with his mentor, his introduction to Cisco shouldn’t have sparked feelings of jealousy. It should have sparked an innocent crush and some probably not as innocent thoughts. Which is why he was greatful for his second chance. It was why small gestures like sweet looks or stolen kisses at work or the current state of their sleep induced interlaced fingers meant the world to Hartley Rathaway. They meant the world because that’s what Cisco was. He was his world. And he always would be.


	5. Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the previous one shot. Hartley expresses his emotions through a song.

Hartley hadn’t slept again. He’d been plagued by the voice of his ex boss telling him he’d never be worth anything to anyone else. The emotional traumas and manipulations he’d suffered at the hands of his ex mentor and lover Eobard Thawne were fresh in his mind every time Hartley experienced something pleasant in his new and blossoming relationship with Cisco, making him doubt everything about himself and their love.

He waited for Cisco to leave before pulling his guitar out of the lounge store cupboard and sat in their room, mindlessly strumming the strings. He tuned the instrument and spent a couple of minutes familiarizing his left hand with the chords before setting up the sheet music against his pillow. He’d found this song not long after his return to the team on a night out and it always seemed to make him feel better.

Cisco arrived home from the store earlier than he had expected, upon his arrival he heard the music flowing through the apartment. He didn’t call out, he didn’t want it to stop and Hartley very rarely played for him, despite how much he loved to listen to it. He placed the bags in the kitchen when he heard the song words.

**Hartley:**   
_You, with your words like knives_   
_And swords and weapons that you use against me,_   
_You, have knocked me off my feet again,_   
_Got me feeling like I’m nothing._   
_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_   
_Calling me out when I’m wounded._   
_You, pickin’ on the weaker man._

During the verse he looked up to see Cisco smiling affectionately at him from the door and smiled back as he walked over to join Hartley where he sat.

**Cisco:**   
_Well you can take me down,_   
_With just one single blow._   
_But you don’t know, what you don’t know,_

**Hartley and Cisco:**   
_Someday, I’ll be living in a big old city,_   
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean._   
_Someday, I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me,_   
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean._

**Hartley:**   
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

**Cisco:**   
_You, with your switching sides,_   
_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_   
_You, have pointed out my flaws again,_   
_As if I don’t already see them._

**Hartley and Cisco:**   
_I walk with my head down,_   
_Trying to block you out_

**Hartley:**   
_Cause I’ll never impress you I_   
_just wanna feel okay again._   
_I bet you got pushed around,_

**Hartley and Cisco:**   
_Somebody made you cold,_

**Hartley:**   
_But the cycle ends right now,_

**Cisco:**   
_Cause you can’t lead me down that road,_   
_You don’t know, what you don’t know_

**Hartley and Cisco:**   
_Someday, I’ll be, living in a big old city,_   
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean._   
_Someday, I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me,_   
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean._

**Hartley:**   
_Why you gotta be so mean?_   
_And I can see you years from now in a bar,_

**Hartley and Cisco:**   
_Talking over a football game,_

**Hartley:**   
_With that same big loud opinion but,_

**Hartley and Cisco:**   
_Nobody’s listening,_

_**Hartley:** _   
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,_

**Cisco:**   
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can’t sing._   
_But all you are is mean,_

**Hartley:**   
_All you are is mean._   
_And a liar, and pathetic,_   
_and alone in life, and mean_

**Hartley and Cisco:**   
_And mean, and mean, and mean_   
_But someday, I’ll be, living in a big old city,_   
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean._   
_Yeah, Someday, I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me,_   
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean._

**Cisco (Hartley):**   
_Why you gotta be so mean? (Someday, I’ll be, living in a big old city,)_   
_Why you gotta be so mean? (And all you’re ever gonna be is mean.)_   
_Why you gotta be so mean? (Someday, I’ll be living in a big old city,)_   
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

**Hartley:**   
_And all you’re ever gonna be is mean._

**Hartley and Cisco:**   
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

After Hartley strummed the final chords his fingers stilled on the strings. Cisco placed his hand over Hartley’s and smiled sadly. “It’s going to be OK. He’s gone now, he can’t and won’t hurt you ever again.”

“I know he can’t and won’t but it’s just going to take some getting used to.”

“If anyone can get through this you can. And if you need anything that’s what I’m here for,” he smiled and hugged him around the guitar.

“Thank you. Love you,” he whispered into Cisco’s jacket shoulder.

“Love you too.” He replied pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 


	6. Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Getting slightly drunk in the middle of the afternoon

  
There's a mild and pleasant buzz of a couple of afternoon beers on a sunny day in July hazing through the sun warmed house. The curtains, windows and back yard doors are wide open, letting in the light and the warmth spread through the happy suburban home. The whole gang was present, Eddie and Iris and their two year old, currently napping in her father's arms as he spoke to Joe and Barry by the barbeque, Barry covering the carseat holding his three month old daughter he shared with Caitlin with a sun cover. Caitlin was inside with Iris and Cisco's mother and his brother who had just arrived with his wife and 6 year old son, fresh from his soccer game where his team won 4-3.

Team Arrow was also present, Oliver 2 year old on his hip and Felicity, cradling her 5 month pregnant bump sitting on a swing bench on the deck. His sister and her fiance Roy, finally settling down, with each other, lounging on the grass, Diggle, Lyla, Sara, their now 10 year old daughter and her two younger brothers aged 7 and 3, currently kicking a ball about with Dante's son, while their parents joined their friends for chat and flowing drinks. Laurel playing with her and Tommy's year old son on her lap while Tommy, her husband played in goal for the boys' game.

Cisco was sitting, watching the clock. His fiance Hartley was arriving after a meeting his with mother after his father passed away five months ago. After the incident his family had reached out to him and it took Cisco's encouragement and gentle words to re-build the bridges that his father had broken. His head shot up at the sound of the front door opening and closing and he shot to his feet and through the kitchen, narrowly avoiding knocking his mother over in the process. Hartley had gone straight upstairs, to either calm down or change or both. Cisco arrived at their master bedroom to find him shedding his jacket and tie. "How'd it go?" He asked closing the door softly.

"It went well, I guess, she signed the papers, reinstated my inheritance, my older brother gave me a good old fashioned queer bashing and my whole family just sat and watched." As he spoke he took Cisco's half drank bottle of beer from him and took a generous gulp before shedding his shirt, pulling on of Cisco's t-shirts over his head. He had grown to like them, finding them comforting after a stressfull day, a particularly nasty battle with a meta human or when Cisco went out and he stayed home babysitting. It felt good to wear something soft and casual that smelled like Cisco's familiar scent. He removed his contacts his family prefered, slipping his frames back on his face and ran a hand through his combed smooth hair. Once comfortable in jeans rather than smart pants he leaned into his fiance, still resting against the door for a much needed, comforting cuddle.

"Come on, let's join the party, you know my mother wants to hug you better already." Hartley smiled and nodded, allowing Cisco to lead him by the hand down the stairs, through the kitchen for fresh beers and out into the back yard where the food was being served. Cisco's mother waved Hartley over for a soothing, motherly hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Siempre serás un hijo preciado para mí" she said to him, squeezing his hand in hers.

"Gracias" he replied smiling, kissing her cheek, accepting a plate she had prepared in anticipation of his return from a negative situation, with all of his favourites. He and Cisco sit on the steps to the decking, surrounded by their family and friends that were practically family content in their lives. After dinner, more drink, chatting and the sun began to go down, leaving a warm glow over the Central City suburbs, Cisco and Hartley saw off the majority of their guests, just Dante, his family and their mother reamined. Cisco's mother turned the radio up as she and Hartley worked through the dishes, the others cleaning up the exterior of the house. Finally they were alone, about 8, the setting sun still warming the city as they sat on the porch swing, Hartley leaning against Cisco, content in the music from the radio. The host announced the next song and Cisco smiled, this was their song to a tee, he took his fiance's hand in his and tugged him out onto the grass and to him, turning up the volume on the way.

_The night we met I knew I needed you so_   
_And if I had the chance I'd never let you go_   
_So won't you say you love me? I'll make you so proud of me_   
_We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go_

Hartley laughed when he recognized the song and hugged Cisco closer to him, pressing a kiss to his lips, smiling and giggling from his beer buzz.

_So won't you, please?_   
_(Be my, be my baby)_   
_Be my little baby_   
_(My one and only baby)_   
_Say you'll be my darlin'_   
_(Be my, be my baby)_   
_Be my baby now_   
_(My one and only baby)_   
_Whoa oh oh oh_

Cisco laughed as Hartley began kissing his neck, they both had had plenty to drink throughout the afternoon, their rose-tinted cheeks and warmed hearts showing their love.

_I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see_   
_For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three_   
_Oh, since the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you_   
_You know I will adore you 'til eternity_

Through the next verse and chorus Cisco began humming the tune and singing to words to Hartley, who was content, his forehead against Cisco's shoulder, giggles shaking his body through.

_"So won't you, please?_   
_(Be my, be my baby)_   
_Be my little baby_   
_(My one and only baby)_   
_Say you'll be my darlin'_   
_(Be my, be my baby)_   
_Be my baby now_   
_(My one and only baby)_   
_Whoa oh oh oh"_

"Te quiero" Hartley mumbled.

"Te quiero" Cisco echoed kissing his hair and hugging him tight.

This was how Cisco sometimes wished they could live every day of their lives, by getting slightly too drunk in the middle of the afternoon and slow dancing to dumb cheesy old music and kissing in a way that’s more laughter than actual kissing, mouths clumsy and hands gripping tight and sunlight slanting over them as they move lazily together. 'Yeah, a guy can dream' he thought, even though he wouldn't trade his life on team Flash for anything in the world.

  
Spanish translations:  
Siempre serás un hijo preciado para mí [You will always be a treasured son to me]  
Gracias [Thank you]  
Te quiero [I love you]


	7. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing”

Hartley Rathaway would have never called himself the romantic type. In fact, nobody would, not unless you really got to know him. Even then it was hard to see which is why his face held so much shock when his boyfriend Cisco Ramon the romantic one in the relationship sat beside him in the driver seat of their car held up a ring, asking him to marry him.

On any other day Hartley would have said ‘yes’ in a heartbeat, before Cisco could have finished the question, but today of all days when Cisco popped the question, Hartley sat staring at him, his eyes darting between him and the ring in his hand, staring in disbelief and a slight panic, he hesitated. Hesitation which made Cisco start to panic and when he panicked he rambled.

“Oh my God I’m so stupid, it’s too soon isn’t it? Oh God I’m such an idiot…” He babbled and Hartley caught his hand.

“No Cisco, calm down, I’m just surprised is all, I love you and I’d be honored to marry you I’m just a little disappointed you beat me too it is all.”

“What’re you talking about ‘beat you too it’?”

“I was gonna propose to you tonight, Iris helped me plan everything, she suggested tonight as a cover story to get you here.” He admitted.

“You were gonna-?” Hartley nodded in the stunned silence his boyfriend provided.

“Surprise,” Hartley mumbled attempting to break the tension. He looked down at his lap, he knew all of their friends were inside the venue, waiting.

“Yes,” came the slow and quiet reply. Hartley turned shocked in his seat.

“What?”

“I said yes, of course I’ll marry you Hartley, I just can’t believe you did all of this for me.”

“Of course I did. I love you Cisco and I guess my answer is also yes.” He smiled and they shared a kiss as Hartley’s phone vibrated in his pocket. “It’s Iris, promise me you’ll act surprised?”

“I promise,” Cisco smiled, as Hartley slipped his ring onto his right hand, Cisco nodded his agreement to do the same, when he asked him, for now anyway.

Outside they linked hands and walked into the venue, Cisco didn’t have to do much acting, because he could have never predicted the sight before him. Hartley had really put a lot of thought and heart into the planning, though he suspected Iris had a more than generous amount to do with it.

Cisco’s eyes widened as he saw the interior of the venue which was the nightclub owned by Thea Queen in the Glades of Starling City. Cisco had been under the pretense that Oliver was having a party to celebrate his and Felicity’s three year anniversary which was two weeks previous, but they had gone away for it rather than celebrate with everyone else.

The club which normally pulsed neon green were now red and all of their friends and family (well Cisco’s family) were present, both team Arrow and team Flash were all here, the real Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan, resurrected in the fixed timeline in which they currently lived. Even Joe who Cisco still looked to as a father figure was sat at the bar with Eddie who was looking proudly at Iris his wife of two years. Hartley owed everything to Iris, he’d even agreed in the event that Cisco said yes she could help plan the wedding, she assured him she knew exactly what she was doing and after seeing her own he believed her whole-heartedly.

He waited for the party to be in full swing and they had spoken to most in attendance before sending waiters round with drinks and called the attention. “If I could please ladies and gentlemen have a minute of your time, I would like to ask my wonderful boyfriend to join me.” Cisco grinned knowing what was coming, “Cisco Ramon, I love you more than I can put into words, I want to spend the rest of my days with you so please would you make me the happiest guy on the planet and say you’ll marry me?” He said going down on one knee.

Cisco smiled and held up his right hand, “of course I will,” he grinned as Hartley slid the ring onto his finger he pulled him to his feet and crashed their lips together. Everyone applauded and toasted to them a long and happy life together.

Later as they returned to their hotel Cisco lounged on their bed, laying his head in Hartley’s lap. “You know I kinda feel bad you went through all that trouble and I asked you in the car.”

“You have nothing to feel bad about, I wanted to give you something special to remember and hopefully convince your mother I’m not an evil demon like when you first introduced us, right after I was reformed,” he said.

“I remember that,” he said chuckling, “I’m so sorry she slapped you by the way.”

“You and I both know I probably deserved it.” He said with a laugh, bending to kiss his now fiancé. “I love you Cisco, please never forget that,” Hartley smiled sweetly.

“So long as you never forget I love you too, with all of my heart.”

“Deal.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hartley escapes from the Pipeline, Only Cisco knows how to find him.

 

Caitlin was taking her turn at lunch rounds for the Metahumans in the pipeline when she came across Hartley's empty cell. She called Barry and Cisco down over the com system to investigate the scene futher. They find the calader with today's date circled, he'd been planning his escape for a while they assume.

There's no sign of him on the CCTV footage so they try to work out how, when and why he got out in the first place. Barry, not having known him at all before the Particle Accelorator blew is at a loss, Caitlin didn't know him too well. Then Cisco comes clean about their secret meetings before he went off the grid. How they were friends at first then became more, until they called themselves a couple, but only in the privacy of their own homes.

"I think I know where he'll be, but you guys have to promise to let me go alone and I'll bring him back." Caitlin and Barry look unsure. "Please, trust me on this." Caitlin hesitates but Barry nods the 'OK' and Cisco collects his invention of technology and meta ability neutralising handcuffs, just in case. He took his car because his destination was somewhat out of town by about a mile or two.

He arrives at the destination. A graveyard for the rich and sucessful of Central City. He'd been here once before with Hartley and he remembers the route exactly. He finds him sitting crosslegged on the grass in front of a grave in his family's large plot of land. There's fresh flowers in the stand and the grass around it has been trimmed. Smiling gently he moves to sit beside him. The grave read:  
 _'Elizabeth Rathaway_  
 _Loving Mother,_  
 _Grandmother_  
 _and beloved wife.'_

"They found out?"

"Caitlin did my round today, I was a little busy." Cisco says apologetically. "Sorry you didn't get too long."

"It's OK, I was about to head back, this just saves me walking."

"I can give you another half an hour before they would get suspicious or worried," he tells Hartley.

"Thanks Cisco, I really wish you could have met her before the car accident, she would have loved you. She was the first person I told I was gay I was 15 and she just smiled, took me into her arms and assured me it was perfectly alright. Normal. She'd always love me. I'm glad she didn't see my dad disown me though, I think it would have broken her heart."

Hartley leaned to the side, resting his head on Cisco's shoulder. Cisco wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. If only the others could see this side of Hartley, not the cocky, snarky side they had all met but the soft and gentle side. The side of him that Cisco knew.

Cisco stood, knowing his time would be up when he arrived back, he held a hand out to Hartley and they walked back to the car together, slipping on the handcuffs as they arrived at the gates of STAR Labs. In the car they had talked, laughed and joked about the old days, how much they missed each other, how much they still loved each other, even stole a kiss or two. He cuffed his hands behind him so he could hold one of his hands while gripping the shoulder of his hoodie. Once inside he found Barry waiting to take him back to the pipeline and he squeezed his hand before handing him over. In the cortex he met Caitlin, "I need to say sorry."

"Why?"

"I was worried so I turned on a bug hid in your car..." She told him feeling guilty. "I just wanted to know you were safe and I know it was wrong I'm sorry but me and Barry talked just now and we think now Eobard is on the run and all that we think that Hartley isn't really a threat and we agree he should be released. Imeadiately." She flinched, preparing herself for the telling off she knew she deserved, but it never came. Suddenly she was engulfed in Cisco's arms with him whispering:

"Thank you, so much" in her ear. Smiling she hugged him back. Barry came to the door, Hartley released from the cuffs beside him.

"Hartley me and Barry are sorry, for everything." She said once Cisco released her.

"Don't worry about it, I'd have done the same in your position." He said accepting her apology.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Cisco told him, slipping his hand into Hartley's heading back out of the building with a wave to his friends, "your stuff is all in storage but Wells-Eobard had your appartment sold, content to leave you in the pipeline so you can stay with me until you find somewhere... Or maybe go ahead with the plans we made two years ago?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"I think I am. I mean it doesn't have to be a permenant solution I mean my appartment isn't huge but I think we could save for a place together. If you still want to, that is."

"It's all I've wanted for the past two years." They shared a small kiss and headed back out to Cisco's car before going onto the storage unit, ready to get Hartley's and their lives back on track.


	9. May the 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little oneshot in honor of May 4th, as we all know Cisco made this happen in canon ;)

 

Cisco had been planning today for weeks, guys day in on May 4th to watch all six Star Wars movies, the guys would be spending the day at STAR Labs in case their services were required in the City but hopefully they would have a day uninterrupted for once! He had offered the opportunity to the girls but they had (not so subtly) declined in favour of a Spa day instead. So he, Barry, Eddie, Joe, Oliver, Diggle and 3 year old Sara, Roy, Tommy and even Hartley would be spending the day watching the movies. Joe and Eddie were on call with the CCPD but other than that everything should have run smoothly. Meanwhile Caitlin, Iris, Thea, Laurel, Lyla and Felicity were headed out of town on the QC Helicopter to a remote Spa, courtesy of her soon to be husband Oliver.

Cisco had had Hartley helping him set up while the other guys saw their girlfriends off on the air-field. Together they had set up the projector in the center of the Cortex, grabbed three of the old couches from the unused breakroom from before the accident and set up the side workbenches with snacks and drinks. Finally they set up Sara's playpen in the corner, out of the way so that she would see anything and get frightened but in perfect view so they could keep an eye on her.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" His boyfriend of a year and two months complained falling back over an arm onto the central couch, his arm over his eyes. "You had me up at the crack of dawn to get ready for this."

Cisco took a moment to scope the room, looking for any imperfections to his genius. "OK, it's ready and yes you may take a nap. I'm going to go change."

"You're already wearing one of those shirts you ordered and you've made me wear another one!" He called as Cisco's footsteps began fading into the distance. Cisco was currently wearing his 'Keep Calm and Han Shot First' Hartley was wearing t-shirt with Han Solo wearing a Princess Leia bikini and chains.

"I know but it came in a pack of three and I saved the best for last!" Cisco called back in a seemingly muffled voice. Hartley groaned, lifting his glasses to rub his eyes. He felt the other side of the couch dip sharply. "Thank you," Cisco said softly, "you're the best Hart, for helping me pull this off I love you forever." He said softly raising his hands over his head to slip his hand into Hartley's.

"I love you too." Cisco wriggled to one side, pushing his body along the couch so the top of his head was at Hartley's shoulder, laughing as they turned to face each other. "I kind of wish we were better at baking though," he said and Cisco laughed remembering the slightly lopsided Death Star cake as the center piece on the snack bar.

"I think it's good for a first try, not to mention that cake tin was really hard to remove the cake from."

"You were meant to grease it in all fairness."

"If it's important then that part shouldn't have been in small print." He argued back jokingly. They leaned in to kiss but the heard the doors of the elevator slide open and sighed before separating, rolling off of the couch.

"Wow, not bad," Diggle said carrying a half awake toddler, wrapped in a My Little Pony fleece blanket, into the room with Roy by his side, Tommy, Oliver and Barry were behind them looking around with impressed faces.

"Joe and Eddie are on their way, they went to pick up coffee from Jitters on the way." Barry explained, "and I'm making a run to Coast City for Pizza later."

"Why Coast City?" Roy asked.

"Best Pizza on the West Coast," Cisco told him grinning. "OK do we wanna watch them chronologically or in order of release?"

"Excellent question," Tommy called popping a Dorito into his mouth, "better question where did you get that shirt?" He said excitedly seeing Cisco's thrid t-shirt, a dark navy with Luke in his famous pose, holding his lightsaber with other well-known scenes from the trilogy surrounding him.

"Amazon, texting you the link," he grinned, Tommy's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Sweet." Oliver was silent, he was still getting used to casual nights in with the guys after his time on the island and years as the Arrow.

Joe and Eddie arrived with coffee and they decided to watch the films in order of release, starting with episode IV. Diggle settled Sara into her playpen and they hit play on the first film. Joe, Eddie and Barry took the couch to the right of the screen, closest to the door so the two cops could slip out if needs be, Cisco, Hartley and Tommy took the center couch with Oliver, Diggle and Roy on the remaining one, Diggle sat on the end so he had easy access to slip away and care for Sara if he needed to.

Meanwhile with the girls the QC Helicopter landed on the helipad of the Island resort Oliver had arranged for them to spend the day in. It was on an island owned by his and Tommy's family's, an hour off the coast of Central City. They were helped out of the copter by resort staff and their overnight bag were taken to their rooms while they were taken on a tour of the island. It was only a short tour and they were allowed to freshen up in their rooms before being escorted to the Spa.

Back in Central City the guys were half way through Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back when the scanners got a hit for trouble in the city. Hartley hit pause while Cisco went to the monitors and Barry prepared to suit up and the others blinked as their eyes adjusted to the bright lights. "Convenience store robbery, one gunman, no get away car and no accomplices, corner of Main and 105th."

"On it, I'll drop the guy at the station, back in a minute."

"OK bathroom break if anyone needs one," Cisco said as he listened in on the coms in case Barry ran into any trouble.

The day was relatively quiet save for an attack on a bank by the Rouges halfway through Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Cold and Heatwave's new accomplices had gotten brave and gone on a robbery without their fearless leaders or their weapons so it was a very onesided fight, though it didn't stop Cisco reminding Barry that Caitlin wasn't here to patch him up this time.

By the end of the third and final episode, Diggle had Sara asleep in his lap, her slice of Death Star cake smushed around her mouth, Hartley was leaning asleep against his boyfriend, Barry was sitting upside down on the couch, his legs crossed. The men rolled from the couches, stretched and stood, rubbing their tired eyes as Joe flicked on the lights, making them flinch. Cisco moved careful not to wake Hartley, laying him down, placing a jacket over his shoulders. He deserved a nap, he'd been up since 5 to help with prep. Collectively they helped Cisco clean up the Cortex and move the couches, sans the one Hartley was napping on back to the old breakroom. It was half ten at night, the guys said their goodnight's and returned to their homes and hotels.

Cisco knelt by Hartley's face, stroking his hair to rouse him from sleep. "Hey, home time."

"Mm, what time is it, why is everything blurred?"

"I took your glasses off so they didn't break, it's almost 11 I figured you could use an extra half an hour."

"Thank you, wow, were we robbed?"

"Nah the guys helped clean up. Come on, let's get you home to bed and out of that shirt."

"I don't know I like it, it's soft, I can see why you like them."

"Yeah but think of all the fun we can have with it on the floor of our bedroom," he whispered.

"I like that idea better," Hartley replied kissing his beloved boyfriend.


	10. No Capes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco enforces Edna's No Capes rule from the Incredibles

With the influx of meta humans coming forward in Central City or those who’s powers developed inexplicably later than others, it seemed inevitable that they could possibly come across someone who could fly. When the moment came, Cisco could not contain his excitement. “Oh my God, I have been waiting for this day since the beginning!” He said punching the air.

“Vibe, calm down,” The Flash warned, “probation first, remember?” Until a new meta could prove they weren’t going to use their powers for bad on the team, they were on probation, which meant training with Eddie, for self defense, medical with Caitlin, “if you’re serious about joining you need to have a medical with Dr Snow, we need to know you’re safe for us to work with and if any weaker secondary powers could come through.”

S.T.A.R. Labs  was more like it used to be, to prevent the Government or Eiling from getting their hands on it, a mysterious benefactor had bought it, imploring Caitlin and Cisco to rebuild it and restore it to it’s former glory, provided they continue to aid the City with the Flash.

They had been shocked when their benefactor revealed himself to be Bruce Wayne, still a teenager, but very much a young man. He’d seen what the Flash had done for the City and insisted it continue.

A voice came over the speaker in the interview room, (much like a police interrogation room with a two way mirror,) and Hartley spoke, “Flash there’s a robbery in progress, Detective Thawne will fill you in.”

“Good luck,” he bid the new meta and flashed away. Vibe grinned from behind his visor and showed the boy, (he was barely 19) to the medical room, where Caitlin was waiting. 

Joel Daniels had started having strange dreams shortly after his 19th birthday. In his dreams he would fly and see the world as it had been in his childhood when his parents took him around the globe, home-schooling him and his older sister. Joel loved his dreams, he loved the fond memories. While he loved his dreams, he didn’t love that he’d wake up in either a different room or across his room. He never remembered waking. Until one morning he woke up, face down, to see his bed, below him. Not just below him, but nearly 2M below him!

After taking a few minutes to work out how to get down he suddenly dropped. All he could think of were the possibilities. Flying! It explained everything. He spent a while week working out how it worked, how he could control it before deciding to go to S.T.A.R. Labs for help and volunteering his help, if the time arose to Team Flash.

So he sat in the medical bay. He was 1.67M tall, had unruly auburn hair and striking green eyes. He smiled and did as Dr Snow asked as she checked him over.

Vibe, went into the private rooms to change back into Cisco. Cisco went to the Cortex where Hartley Rathaway, his fiance, was waiting for him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and a coffee into his hand before returning to his own tech. Cisco grinned after him, he loved seeing Hartley in his lab coat. He’d never admit it but it, least of all to Hartley, but was kinda hot. Cisco went to one of the computers, took the attached tablet and began scribbling designs for a costume. Another thing he refused to admit was that he loved the designing, almost as much as he loved creating the names. Something only he was allowed to to, he’d made sure of that. 

“And this is the Cortex where were Cisco and Hartley here work on the tech side of the magic. Guys this is Joel, he passed his physical, I’ll have the blood results back tomorrow but it’s all looking good. I’ll leave him with you,” she said squeezing Joel’s shoulder reassuringly. “An’ you,” she pointed to the boys, “play nice.”

“I’m wounded, I always play nice,” he said playfully sticking his tongue out.

“I meant Cisco,” Dr. Snow called as she left, laughing to herself.

“Welcome to the toy-store dude.” Cisco told him gleefully. I’m Cisco, this is Hartley, we make the cool stuff, but first you need a name and a costume, you can’t just go flying around in your jeans or whatever. Or even without a mask, so let’s talk costumes. Any colour preferences?“ Joel paused, slightly startled but followed the guy to a desk with several monitors set up.

"I don’t know, I’m a fan of Superman though, not that on board with his colour scheme, but the hair, the boots, the cape-”

“No can do dude, no capes.”

“Isn’t that my decision?” Joel asked.

“For your own safety I have to say no.”

“Superman has a cape.” He countered.

“Superman isn’t on this team, no way, too dangerous.” Cisco told him.  
“Seriously?” Joel asked leaning back.

“Haven’t you seen The Incredibles?! Thunderhead? Tall, storm powers? Nice man, supposedly good with kids. November 15th of ‘58! All was well, another day saved, when… his cape snagged on a missile. Dead! Stratogale! April 23rd, '57! Cape caught in a jet turbine! Metaman, express elevator! Dynaguy, snagged on takeoff! Splashdown, sucked into a vortex! No capes!”

“OK, first, those are all fictional. Not real. Second what are you on and can I have some? Finally if you can come up with one, real, non-fictional reason for me not to wear a cape, then I’ll drop the idea.” Joel told him, arms folded, thinking he’d triumphed.

Hartley smirked, leaning against the doorway from the tech lab, knowing what was coming. Cisco leapt up from his seat, tablet in hand and ran over to one of the larger monitors, turning it to Joel. “Madonna! Brit awards, 2015, dancer stepped on cape, Madonna tumbled.” He finished hitting play to show the video. It ended with Hartley chuckling and Joel looking stunned. “No. Capes.” Cisco said moving to sit back down and discuss some ideas further.


End file.
